


Natasha's orders

by LaFourmii



Series: For a night or more | Ironstrange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Tony Stark, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Natasha Romanov, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: It takes a special amount of skill to bring them both down to their knees. Natasha definitely has what it takes and they all love it.Ironstrange Bingo 2020: Leather
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Stephen Strange, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: For a night or more | Ironstrange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Natasha's orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/gifts).



> Written for the [@ironstrangebingo 2020](https://ironstrangebingo.tumblr.com/), prompt: Leather
> 
> For EaSnowPw who suggested this: _“Or Nat. She would find a way of pegging both of our boys at the same time 😅 This one veers strongly towards BDSM in my head, but feel free to do whatever you like.”_  
>  I feel like I followed that prompt quite well. I hope you like it <3
> 
> Part of my series “For a night or more” in which Tony and Stephen like to invite all the other Avengers in their bed ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

They have invited almost every other Avengers and associates in their bedroom. They shared fun, sexy, and kinky times with them all.

Tony likes to watch Stephen on all fours, impaled on a super soldier’s or Asgardian god’s cock. He loves the hesitant and shaking shy hands of a de-Hulked man, or the intense blushing and stuttering of a Regular-Sized Man. Tony thrives on flustering all of them with the kinkiest and weirdest shit Stephen can come up with. With him, Tony has seen and experienced pretty much everything.

But when they invite Natasha, she takes it to a whole new level.

It’s not the first time (and Tony truly wishes not the last either), yet she surprises them in the filthiest way possible. It’s amazing.

Natasha wears an overall leather suit adorned with metallic belts, loops, and buckles that clink sinfully when she moves. The leather hugs her frame beautifully, tight on her slim waist, wide breast and butt, then down her impossibly long legs. A leather harness highlights her full hips and carries a black dildo. Tony knows it matches her outfit even though he can’t really see it. He’s currently on his knees, ass up and all red from a previous spanking session, head buried in a pillow while Natasha plows his hole with her silicone cock.

“You are uncharacteristically quiet, Tony. Come on, pretty boy, let me hear you moan, let me hear you shout.”

The leather of her sinful suit squeaks, the metallic buckles clink and the drag of the dildo in and out of Tony’s ass makes wet and obscene noises. It’s so damn hot and filthy. Tony whines miserably in the pillow.

“Yes, just like that, baby. Don’t hold yourself back. Let me hear you scream.”

She thrusts inside him, the head of the dildo pushes right to Tony’s prostate, and he shouts.

“Yes, mistress. Yes, please!”

Satisfied with Tony’s expressive moans, she picks up the pace, hammers at his prostate every time and it’s so good, so fucking good yet so frustrating. The cock ring she put on him at the beginning of their scene, still unpleasantly snug around his dick and balls, prevents him from coming. It feels like he’s been on edge for _hours_ , but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

There’s a harsh breathing, a wretched moan, and Natasha stills.

“Looks like our slut is getting restless,” she says. “Look at him, Tony.”

Before he can even comply, she grabs his hair and pulls his head up, makes him arch his back, ass still full of her silicone cock, and eyes on Stephen.

His husband is kneeling on the floor, on a thick mat, arms tied behind his back with leather cuffs, lips parted wide around a ball gag. Desperate arousal fogs his blue-green eyes. Another needy whimper breaches his throat and the gag as he fusses a bit.

“Look at him, Tony. Look at our little slut,” Natasha says and her hand directs Tony’s gaze right to Stephen’s groin.

His cock is hard and red, untouched (and that’s how Natasha ordered him to come tonight, while she was strapping him and putting him in position. If he wants to come, he’ll do so untouched). Between his parted knees and trembling thighs, Tony can see the shape of the positively huge dildo. The thing is big and wide and black. Its base sticks to the floor while its shaft impales Stephen wide and deep.

And if that wasn’t enough, the sextoy vibrates. Natasha holds the remote in her hand.

“Such a good little slut, on display just for us, so full and begging for more. Do you want more, slut? Do you want to come?”

Stephen whimpers pitifully and nods, unable to form words around the ball gag.

“What do you think, Tony?” Natasha asks.

She bends over Tony’s back, slides the dildo out of him just to push right back in. Deeper.

“Look at him,” she whispers in his ear. “Should we let our little whore come?”

She thrusts, slowly but deeply into him and Tony is stuck between her silicone cock, and the deliciously filthy picture his husband paints on the floor.

“He’s beautiful,” he rasps and she rewards him with a deeper thrust, right to his prostate. Tony moans and Stephen whimpers with him, entranced by his husband being pegged in front of his eyes.

“You’re right, pretty boy. He is handsome. A handsome whore who deserves to come.”

She clicks on the remote and the dildo buzzes louder in Stephen’s ass. He cries out in pure and agonizing pleasure. Natasha clicks again, increases the vibrations, and Stephen can barely stand straight. Moans and drool come out of his mouth through the ball gag. His painfully neglected cock leaks copious amount of precome and his thighs shake.

“If you want to come, slut, you’ll do so untouched, just with that fat big thing in your little hole. And you can watch as I fuck your husband into the mattress.”

Just as she said, she plows into Tony, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Tony can’t stop looking at Stephen, the glaze in his eyes, the tension of his body, his cock standing out for attention and the big dildo in his ass, slick with lube and fluids, buzzing relentlessly.

“Oh, Stephen, yes…”

Still thrusting inside Tony, Natasha clicks on the remote control again, pushes the dildo to its highest setting. It’s too much for Stephen. He tumbles over the edge and with a shout, barely muted by the gag in his mouth, he comes all over himself. Long spurts of white paints his stomach and the ground and it’s so, _so_ hot, Tony might lose his mind.

“Dear god!”

“That was beautiful,” Natasha says behind him, pumping her big silicone cock in and out of Tony’s ass. “Do you want your release too, pretty thing?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes, please!”

Natasha doesn’t stop. She snakes a hand to Tony’s crotch and efficiently undoes the ring at the base of his cock.

“You’ve been a good boy. You can come too.”

“Fuck, yes!”

It barely takes two or three strokes and he is spilling himself over her hand. His blinding orgasm shakes his body to the core and he collapses on the mattress.

Completely exhausted, Tony isn’t exactly fully conscious for the next few minutes. At the edge of his awareness, he hears Natasha unbuckle her harness, leaving him full of the big dildo for a while as she goes to Stephen. She gently unties him, helps him stand and walk on wobbly legs to the bed, next to Tony. He’s beautifully fucked and Tony loves him so much.

Natasha lies them both down, cleans them, wraps them in a warm blanket, and crawls into bed between them after shedding her leather suit. As they cuddle up to her, their heads on her shoulders, her arms around them, she soothes them with soft words of praise.

“You did so well, you were so good to me. I’m proud of you. Both of you.”

Stephen mutters a quiet and wrecked "thanks" while Tony lightly kisses her collarbone.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. “We needed that.”

He could tell her so much more. Tony and Stephen have shared their bed with quite a lot of people throughout the years. They have fun, sexy, and kinky times. But very few can actually share such intimate and special moments with them.

It doesn’t happen often, but they know they can always count on Natasha to take the reins and get them out of their heads when they need to wind down. It takes a special amount of skill to bring them both down to their knees and to follow orders. Natasha definitely has what it takes and they all love it.

“You okay, guys? You’re being very quiet,” she laughs softly, pressing a light kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“It was really good,” Tony mumbles. “You fucked us to silence.”

“So good,” Stephen adds in a whisper.

“Perfect.”

Under the covers, she finds Tony’s hand and brings it to her belly where he can feel Stephen’s shaking fingers. Carefully, he wraps his hand over Stephen’s, soothes the tremor while Natasha tightens her embrace over their bodies, pets their hair and kisses their temples sweetly, until they fall asleep.

Tomorrow they will be back to their chaotic lives of superheroes. They will be an all-powerful couple, leading the Avengers and the Sorcerers’ Order. But for tonight, they defer to Natasha, being lead instead of leading, content in her strong and protective arms.

Tomorrow will be chaos (and fighting and risking their lives). Now, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was fun to write, I hope it was just as much fun to read.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ( ˘ ³˘)
> 
> Feel free to leave a prompt/idea in the comment for the next Avenger our favorite couple invites for the night ◕‿↼


End file.
